


Castigo.

by Shiorita



Category: FlashForward
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon sabe que mentiría si dijera que no se imaginaba que al acercarse a ella no estaba desafiando más de una regla de oro. Intuía que esa temeridad le iba a acarrear más de un problema, puede que un castigo divino, pero ése, ése con el que se ha encontrado ahora no era el que esperaba. Éste supera con mucho todo lo que un malévolo Dios podría desearle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castigo.

_Joder, mierda, joder._

Su cabeza es un caos. Las ideas van y vuelven en un alocado terremoto. Está cabreado. Lo nota, lo sabe y no debería. Venga, ya... ¿quién se supone que es? Él es capaz de mantener el control; siempre, en cualquier situación. Pero le han utilizado y eso es una de las cosas que más le molestan en esta vida. Y lo peor es que le hubiera dado igual, si no fuera porque es ella quien le está jodiendo vivo. Si no fuera porque tienen a Anabel, si no fuera porque, hostia, ¡han matado a su padre! 

_A su padre y a un millón de personas más._

Está enfermo de ira. La limpia y antes ordenada habitación del hotel donde duerme está hecha un desastre. La ropa de la cama se extiende por el suelo, los puertas del armario están abiertas, la lámpara se ha estrellado y destrozado en cientos de añicos. 

_Serénate, serénate._

Se lo repite despacio, tranquilo, en voz alta, con ese tono que utilizaba para tranquilizar a su hermana cuando ésta acudía en su ayuda. Se apoya en el lavabo y agacha la cabeza. Abre el grifo y escucha cómo cae el agua, cómo se pierde por el desagüe. Se lava la cara, o al menos se la moja, pero es igual que si no hubiera hecho nada. Maldice de nuevo, pero no se mira al espejo. No se atreve. 

Se acuerda del viaje a Toronto. Ella siguiéndolo hasta Canadá y quedándose junto a él en su casa. Se acuerda de su madre, hablando con ella como si fuera de la familia, como tío Ted. Tan falsos, tan hipócritas, tan... tan venenosos. Detesta ser controlado, y si no fuera porque ellos se han ganado la confianza de los que ama no sería tan malo. Si no fuera porque ha llegado a amarlos. 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y el recuerdo se instala en su mente como si acabara de ocurrir. Tras la cena de bienvenida por la vuelta a casa, interrumpida por la llamada de Anabel...

_—Así que con trece años ¿eh?_

Estaba descansando sobre el columpio que había un poco más allá de la puerta de su casa. Ese pequeño parque le traía un millar de recuerdos. Se acordaba de haber jugado con Anabel y con su padre, mientras que su tío Ted y su querido profesor discutían algunas fórmulas de las que él entonces sólo entendía la mitad. Las imágenes pasaban ante sus ojos y los fantasmas lo envolvían. Su voz le sacó un momento de sus meditaciones. Asintió, tampoco es que tuviera mucho más que decir. 

Se levantó y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol dónde estaba atado el columpio mientras ella se acercaba. 

—¿Puedo? 

Él asintió y ella se sentó en el columpio. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No sólo pesaba sobre ellos la pasada llamada de Anabel, si no que, hacía menos de quince minutos, Simon les había comunicado la muerte de su tío Ted. 

—No es culpa tuya, lo sabes ¿no? 

Simón le miró. 

—Intentaste salvarlo, ¿no? A veces ocurren esas cosas. Un susto, algo que no debió pasar, altera el corazón y altera todas las funciones del organismo.

—Pareces un médico. 

—Simon —le llamó ella, con voz segura y fuerte —intentaste salvarlo pero no pudiste. Pudo pasarle a cualquiera. No te tortures más por eso.

—“No me torturo. Sé que hice lo que tenía que hacer” — pensó pero no dijo nada. Si ella supiera, si pudiera contarle eso a alguien. Agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado. 

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Al poco, Janis volvió a hablar:

—En mi casa también había un columpio como éste. Me gustaba montarme y contemplar las estrellas hasta que tenía que irme a dormir. 

—Nosotros hacíamos eso. —Le confesó Simon sin mirarla. —Otras veces nos subíamos al árbol y entonces mi madre no sabía dónde estábamos y tardaba más en mandarnos a dormir. 

—¿Al árbol? —Janis lo miró, extrañada. —¿A ese árbol? 

—¿Quieres subir? —A Simon la idea le pareció divertida. Aquel árbol fue como su segunda casa durante mucho tiempo y nadie, excepto Anabel, parecía sentirse tan seguro en él como él mismo. Aunque a lo mejor era capaz incluso de seguirle, pues parecía que no podía librarse nunca de ella. 

Se impulsó y trepó hasta la primera rama. Se irguió y miró a Janis: un desafío implícito en sus ojos, un “ _no te vas a atrever_ ”, un “ _no puedes seguirme hasta aquí_ ”. Janis reaccionó y le siguió. Saltó desde el columpio y, más despacio, consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba él. Simon la llevó casi hasta la parte más extrema del árbol, donde las ramas se entrecruzaban de forma que sentarse allí era muy sencillo. 

— Mira las estrellas. 

Janis así lo hizo. Y él no pudo evitar mirarla mientras ella dejaba volar su vista hasta el cielo. El firmamento se los comía con su manto oscuro y, por un momento, Simon se preguntó si esto podría haber ocurrido si nunca hubiera llevado a cabo el experimento con Lloyd. Si eso era un castigo de Dios... Simon sonrió al recordar aquella frase que el párroco de su iglesia solía recitar cuando era pequeño: los caminos de Dios son inescrutables. Eso debía de ser. Un castigo que no acababa de comprender. 

Ahora, en cambio, lo comprende perfectamente. Quiere mirarse al espejo, sostenerse la mirada así mismo. Ser capaz de decirse a la cara todo lo que piensa. Pero no puede. Se tambalea y choca con la mampara de la ducha. Cae al suelo y hunde la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Ya no tiene palabras de ánimo, sólo le quedan los hechos pasados. Revelaciones demasiado dolorosas que no puede evitar reconstruir en su cabeza. Ese castigo que no tenía sentido de ser, hasta ahora. Y que, incluso llegó a sospechar cuando estuvieron a Somalia. ¿Cuánto de eso? Poco tiempo, desde luego. O quizás todo lo contrario, quizás han pasado demasiadas cosas. 

Somalia. Tan seca, tan cálida, tan árida, tan desconcertante. Justo como ella. Un laberinto de ideas abstractas, un acertijo cuya solución resultaba desoladora. Y ese grito, ese “ _no_ ” que le atravesó los oídos cuando sólo era capaz de ver el rifle determinando el fin de sus días. Ese chillido que no sólo despertó la esperanza de la vida, si no de algo más. Un corazón que no dejó de latir durante el resto del día; por ella. Al principio creyó que sólo había sido porque le había salvado la vida; luego, porque se le ocurrió imaginar que a lo mejor había alguien más, a parte de su familia, que podía llegar a apreciarlo; finalmente, se le encendió una mecha en su interior que parecía alentar una voz que no dejaba de susurrarle ideas. Ideas nuevas, sorprendentes, que se alimentaban a sí mismas como un círculo vicioso. 

El final de la aventura, cuando realmente se creyó muerto y Vogel eliminó a su amenaza, le había agotado. Tras charlar un poco con Vogel decidió entrar en la casa donde se había instalado y dormir un poco, descansar. Ya estaba casi dormido cuando escuchó una voz junto a su oído:

—A ti no te han enseñado modales ¿o cómo? ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

—Perdona... —musitó sin ganas de inventarse alguna frase de las suyas con que sacarla de quicio. Aunque parecía que ya lo había conseguido. 

—Da igual, puedes quedarte aquí. Total, yo no voy a dormir. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Demasiadas cosas en que pensar. 

Simon levantó una ceja.

—Demasiadas profecías que no van a cumplirse.

—No son profecías —afirmó él determinante. ¿Por qué la gente no se daba cuenta de una vez? —Hemos visto lo que haremos en unos meses, pero si actuamos ahora en consecuencia, está claro que podemos evitarlo. Tú, más que nadie debería saberlo. 

—¿Actuar en consecuencia? 

—Sí, se os ha metido a todos en la cabeza que tenéis que actuar ahora partiendo de algo que aún ni siquiera ha pasado. 

—En cierto modo, sí ha ocurrido. Hemos visto ese futuro, y ese futuro forma parte del pasado. 

—Ah, demasiada filosofía para mí en este momento. —Se quejó Simon y luego se volvió: —¿Qué viste tú?

—Estaba embarazada. —Musitó ella a media a voz.

—Y... ¿cuándo tendrías que...?

—Esta noche. 

—¿Te me estás insinuando?

—Vete a la mierda, Simon.

—Piénsalo, tu hijo saldría más listo que cualquier otro. Y además, bien guapo. 

—Hija, debería ser una hija. 

—Oh, mejor aún, sí señor. Los hombres son muy débiles. 

Se miraron largamente. La distancia entre ambos casi no existía. ¿Cuán sencillo hubiera sido besarla en aquel momento? Pero Simon no era de esos, prefería incitarlas a que ellas le besaran a él; era mucho más placentero. Janis se incorporó, apoyándose sobre su codo.

—¿Me lo está diciendo en serio?

Él también se incorporó. Sus alientos se entremezclaban. Podían verse en los ojos del otro a pesar de la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación. 

—¿Me ves cara de bromear?

—Estás loco. —Dijo ella antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. 

Él la miró desde arriba. Empezaba a saberse de memoria cómo era aquel cuello y aquel rostro. 

—Es posible. He conseguido expandir un desvanecimiento que hubiera debido ser pequeño hasta hacerlo llegar a los confines de este mundo. Eso sólo pudo hacerlo un genio o un loco, y la línea que separa a uno del otro es casi inexistente. 

—No quiero un hijo loco. 

—¿No?

—Es más, no quiero un hijo así. Con un hombre.

—¿Tratando de llevarle la contraria a la Madre Naturaleza? Creo que aquí la loca eres tú, Janis. 

—Vale, seré más clara; no quiero un hijo con un hombre que seas tú. 

Janis se había vuelto a incorporar, apoyando esta vez la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Sus dedos extendidos rozaban los de Simon provocando una reacción extraña en él. Le gustaba. Sin embargo, se separó y se levantó de la cama mientras le respondía:

—Bien, bien. Por lo menos ya hemos aceptado que lo de estar con un hombre no es tan malo. 

—¿Adónde vas?

— Tranquila, no me voy a escapar.

— No tienes adónde ir, eso no me preocupa. 

— Entonces, es que ¿no quieres que me vaya?

Janis cerró los ojos, como los cierra un adulto ante un niño que no sabe razonar. 

— Ve adónde te plazca, a mí me da igual. 

— Ya —respondió él lacónicamente y se marchó. 

Durante el viaje de vuelta se le ocurrió que el castigo podría ser no poder conseguir aquello que quería. Algo le decía que se estaba encaprichando demasiado, probablemente porque nadie se le había resistido tanto. Pero era lógico, si ella era lesbiana. Maldijo. No es que tuviera nada contra los homosexuales, pero ya podía haber sido heterosexual. O bisexual, igual le hubiera dado. 

Intentó no mirarla durante el viaje, mas cuando llegaron a su hotel —Janis tenía órdenes precisas de vigilarlo y ya no se fiaba de su palabra —no pudo evitar comenzar una conversación. 

—Así que, no vas a dejar que te ayude ¿no?

Janis lo miró, confundida. Poco a poco, calló en la cuenta. 

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?

—Bueno, probablemente en cuanto me encuentre solo en mi habitación comenzaré a pensar sobre fórmulas y conspiraciones en ese idioma que tanto cuesta a entender. Pero, por ahora, no tengo que hacerlo ¿o sí?

Janis chasqueó la lengua y se volvió para marcharse. Pero Simon fue más rápido y la agarró por la muñeca. 

—¡Venga, ya! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Tú consigues ese niño, yo... otra cosa. 

Fue un momento de vacilación. Janis se quedó mirándolo: había rechazado a Dimitri, no era cuestión de decirle que sí al loco de Simon. Además eso podría traerle serios problemas con su jefe. Claro que, a Dimitri le había dicho que no sobretodo por Zoey; con Simon nadie podría salir herido. 

_O_ _podrían_ _salir_ _heridos_ _los_ _dos_. Abrió la boca para replicar pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Los labios de Simon ya estaban sobre los suyos. Nunca había besado a un hombre, y aquella sensación era de lo más extraña. Se parecía demasiado a los besos anteriores, pero algo más salado, algo más rabioso, algo más desesperado. Sonrió pensando en esto último cuando él la soltó. Simon malinterpretó este gesto y antes de que Janis pudiera percatarse de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos habían abandonado el pasillo del hotel y se encontraban en la habitación de Simon. 

Janis respondía a las caricias de Simon casi por inercia, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Si tenía que admitir alguna cosa, es que era habilidoso. Incitaba al deseo allí donde tocaba. Sus labios, sus manos, sus dedos, hasta su miembro apretado contra ella. Todo él la estaba haciendo reaccionar. Suaves temblores en su boca, cuando él separaba sus labios de ella; un ligero estremecimiento cada vez que describía círculos sobre su piel. La sensación era completamente nueva; y, como una aventura exótica, se negaba a perdérsela. Fue cuando él la tomó con cuidado del pelo y le besó el cuello cuando no pudo más. De pronto le puso enferma su lentitud; quería saber qué era aquello que hacía a los hombres hombres, y que nunca había podido descubrir. Sus manos, libres, encontraron rápidas la hebilla del cinturón y lo desataron. El sonido metálico y el roce de sus manos, excitaron a Simon que respondió como un lobo hambriento. En un tenso tira y afloja en el que Simon trataba de desnudarla a ella también, y ella de acelerar todo, pues ya no respondía lógica alguna, acabaron los dos sobre la cama del hotel. Simon se colocó sobre Janis, mientras ésta se sacaba con violencia sus propios pantalones. 

Simon, consciente de la condición de Janis, procuró distraerla por si acaso se arrepentía. Si le dejaba así, a medias, no sabía qué podría llegar a ocurrir. Por suerte, eso no pasó. 

Agachado en el suelo frío del baño, Simon recuerda todo lo ocurrido. En la habitación cada centímetro cuadrado revela una parte de aquella noche. Una voz insidiosa le pregunta si aquello también fue una mentira. Él, que, de pronto, se creyó mejor que Dios; creyó que podía cambiar la condición de Janis, pensó que podría disfrutar de un castigo divino. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido, cada temblor, cada arañazo, cada roce, cada mordisco... ¿fueron también producto de un engaño? 

Sólo hace dos días que se enteró de lo de Janis, de que ella era el topo. Fue como si un jarro de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza. Reaccionó rápido, controlando su ira. Hizo como si no lo afectara en absoluto, como si ella no se hubiera quedado, sin poder hacer nada, anclada en su corazón. Incluso se atrevió —no recuerda de dónde sacó el valor y la entereza —para, cuando se despidieron, susurrarle al oído: 

—¡Qué gran hijo! Genio, traidor y loco. Un auténtico fenómeno. ¿Ves? Te dije que era un buen plan.

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Lo dijo él, pregunta retórica de la que ahora conoce la respuesta. Enamorarse de quien no debes. Un juego de niños cuya trampa siempre está en el mismo lugar. Escucha el timbre de la puerta. Alguien llama con los nudillos sobre la madera. Se incorpora y se lava la cara. Se mira a espejo. Ánimo. Venga. Tú puedes. Esquiva los cristales de la lámpara, cierra las puertas de los armarios, amontona las sábanas sobre la cama. La habitación sigue destilando desorden y pesar, pero ahora no es tan evidente. Al menos Lloyd no le mirará con esa cara de disgusto como tiene costumbre. Abre la puerta. No es Lloyd. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño: ahí está, como si a ella no le afectara absolutamente nada. Janis le devuelve la mirada. Fría, distante, segura, manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, erguida la cabeza, desafiante.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

Quizás no debiera decírselo con ese tono. ¡Qué hostias! Quizá debiera matarla en ese mismo instante. Trata de recordar dónde guarda la pistola. Un tiro certero, cuando menos se lo espere, y habrá terminado con su sufrimiento. O al menos con sus preocupaciones; con el sufrimiento puede aprender a sobrevivir. Cumplirá su castigo. Venga, es sencillo, sólo tiene que matarla; y así, además, recuperará a su hermana.

— Enhorabuena. Vas a ser padre. Estoy embarazada. 

O puede que no sea todo tan fácil. 


End file.
